Love at First Punch?
by xXFalseXPulseXx
Summary: JayXSabelineJay and Alex seem like the perfect bad couple right? well, what happens when Alex's cousin, Sabeline,Who is 5x worse then Alex moves there? Alot. Will Jay stay with Alex his first badgirl or go to the one he starts to feel things for.But what


Love at first...PUNCH?

Note:In here Sean never left. I like him he isn't goin in this story and I will make Emma nicer later in the story.

Summay: Jay and Alex seem like the perfect bad couple right? well, what happens when Alex's cousin, Sabeline,Who is 5x worse then Alex moves there? Alot. Will Jay stay with Alex his first badgirl or go to the one he starts to feel things for.But what also happens when Jay, Sabeline, Alex and their gang start to take over the school?(JayxSabeline)

I do not own degrassi or any of the characters but i do own Sabeline

1.The meeting and a fight already

Jay and Alex drove to the airport in his Redish Orange Civic. They had music blasting on the radio. They finnally reached the airport and walked in waiting by the gate for Alex's cousin. Jay has never seen Alex's cousin and doubts he wants to till he saw her.

Sabeline got off the airplane almost pushing over another teenage girl because she was walking a inch a hour. She walked towards the gate wearing black baggy pants with a chain in the left side that were being held up by a studded belt, A black tanktop with her black bra straps showing. She had straight black hair the length of her ass and it was flowing against her back. She reached them and saw Jay staring at her. She glared at him her glare more frightening and death threating then Alex's. She turned to Alex and hugged her. "Good to see ya Alex and I guess this is the jackass, Jay. I've heard so much about you." she said the last part sarcasticly. She only heard about him when him and Alex broke up then got back together. Jay glared at her after checking her out head to toe. "Nice to meet you also bitch." He said rudely. Sabeline reached over and punched him in the arm hard just as hard as he couldactually but felt kind of guilty after she did for some reason. She smirked as she saw him stopping from hitting her back. " Sabe lets go." Alex said laughing alittle. Sabeline smiled at him and patted his back. "Go grab the bags killer." she said and walked off with Alex to the car. Jay got the bags and dragged them following the girls. He slammed them into the trunk and got into the drivers seat to find Sabeline sitting beside him. He glared at her with eyes that could kill. "What the hell are you doing in the front seat?" he asked in a deep voice. Alex slapped him in the back of the head." Don't talk to her like that. Just drive us to my house." Jay rolled his eyes and drove back till he got a call from Emma. He sighed and turned around. "We have to pick up Emma. She got left at school." Alex sighed and knew with Emma's preppy ass additude, a fight was ganna start between Emma and Sabe.

20 minute later Emma was in the backseat. She started complaining about what was playing. Sabe unbuckled her seat belt and turned around in the seat. Jay and Alex both smirked." Listen here there Hun. This is my kind of music. You don't like itI can push you out right now so you can hear the music of your body under the wheels." Sabeline said in a death threating voice. She smiled innocently at her then turned around. Jay tried hard not to start laughing. He knew this year was going to be fun.

A Few minutes later they pulled up at Emma's house were she got out. She walked over to Sabeline's window and said thanks to Alex and Jay then turned to Sabeline. She glared at her. "Thanks bitch." Emma said rudely and back away. Sabeline knew only so much could piss her off and Emma did it. She opened the door and jumped out her chain banging against her leg. She tapped Emma's shoulder and soon Sabeline's fist made friends with Emma's face. " Your welcome slut and by the way stay away from Jay I heard what almost happened between you and him. He is way out of ur class princess. So let us stick with the higher class and you stick with your lowlifes." Sabeline said going to punch her again but Jay had gotten out and grabbed her from behind. He put her in the car and then got in himself and drove off leaving Emma there with a black eye forming. Sabeline smirked and started laughing soon they all were. Tommorrow she was going to school with them. She had all her classes with Jay and a few with Alex.

They soon all got home. Jay thinking about Sabeline but then tried to go to sleep not thinking about her. Sabeline dreaming and thinking about tommorrow and Alex thinking and dreaming of the same thing and how funny it's going to be.


End file.
